


Frosty the Snowman

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Snow, Snowmen, Winter, a very merry drarry christmas, day nine of twenty-five, more so implied and not very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day nine- draco and harry build a snowman
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Frosty the Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> day nine of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

"Harry, would you care to tell me what we're doing out here?" asked Draco as his boyfriend, Harry, led them out onto the Hogwarts grounds.

"We're going to build a snowman," said Harry simply.

"A what?!"

"A snowman," said Harry again, "surely you know what that is?"

Draco scowled at Harry, "Of course I know what a snowman is!" snapped Draco, "I was more so wondering why we're building one."

"Because," said Harry, surveying the area, "it's fun. At least, I think it is. I wouldn't know, I've never built one." said Harry with a shrug.

That caused Draco to gape at Harry. "Never?" asked Draco, "You've never built a snowman?"

Harry frowned slightly, "No, the Dursleys never let me. And while here at Hogwarts I've always had much bigger issues to deal with." 

Draco opened his mouth, preparing to make some rude comment about the Dursleys and how Dumbledore was an idiot for making Harry stay with them, but bit it back. Instead, he looked around the area at the snow and said, "Well, in that case we're going to make the best fucking snowman anyone's ever seen." 

A bright smile spread across Harry's face as he and Draco set to work their snowman. They started with the bottom and rolled it around on the ground until it was so large and heavy that they couldn't move it anymore. They then moved onto the middle, that while slightly smaller was still quite large and took more strength than necessary to get on top of the bottom section. Finally they started on the head, which was the easiest part yet. They then placed the small snow ball on top of the other two and stood back to admire it.

"It still needs arms and a face," said Harry.

So they took to work finding a couple sticks and some rocks to make the snowman's arms, eyes, and smile. Draco then found a small stick and transfigured it into a carrot, before sticking it into their snowman's face.

The two boys then stepped back to admire their snowman. Harry deemed it perfect, but Draco looked at it and frowned. He then took off his scarf (which was a boring grey color) and put it around the snowman's neck. "There," said Draco in determination, "done."

"It looks perfect," marveled Harry as he looked at the snowman.

"Of course it is," said Draco, "I helped make it after all." 

It really was perfect. No unevenness or leaning, and the snowballs that comprised it were all perfect in shape and completely rounded. It looked like something out of a cheesy movie in Harry's opinion.

"Come on," said Draco while grabbing Harry's hand, "let's go in and have some hot chocolate."

Nodding, Harry allowed himself to be led back into the warm castle. And as promised, the hot chocolate was delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day ten!


End file.
